GUINEA - BUNNY
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang ilmuwan merubah kelinci percobaannya menjadi seorang manusia.


GUINEA - BUNNY

Genre : Brothership, sci-fi

Cast : Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : Kim Taehyung seorang ilmuwan merubah kelinci percobaannya menjadi seorang manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Erlenmeyer, tabung reaksi, berbagai bahan kimia, juga alat-alat bertenaga listrik terkumpul rapi disana. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berkutat serius dengan sesuatu dihadapannya yang berwarna biru. Ia mengangkat sebuah tabung reaksi dengan cairan berwarna jingga di tangan kirinya dan mengambil setetes menggunakan pipet untuk dicampurkan kedalam cairan biru tadi.

Botol kecil itu ia goyangkan sedikit hingga perlahan warna larutan berubah menjadi bening.

Kerutan di keningnya kini menghilang. Tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Sempurna."

Ia menegakkan badan lalu berjalan kearah sebuah kandang ukuran sedang di pojok ruangan itu. Terlihat beberapa ekor kelinci tengah terdiam menatap polos kearahnya.

Laki-laki itu mengambil seekor kelinci dengan bulu berwarna putih dan corak hitam dikepalanya. Ia mengangkat kelinci tersebut yang tanpa perlawanan lalu meletakkannya di sebuah bangku. Kedua kaki dan tangan kelinci itu ia ikat.

"Diamlah sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit."

Lelaki itu menyiapkan sebuah jarum suntik dan mengambil cairan bening yang telah siap dihadapannya.

Kelinci itu terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan sang tuan. Ia berharap hidupnya tak berakhir saat itu juga.

Satu suntikan tertanam di tubuh sang kelinci. Laki-laki itu kembali fokus dan menatap cemas kearah sang kelinci dihadapannya.

Pergerakan sang kelinci berangsur-angsur mulai berkurang, hingga lima menit setelahnya mata bulat itu menutup rapat.

"M-mati?"

Laki-laki itu mengecek denyut nadi sang kelinci. Ia menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya kau belum berhasil Kim Taehyung."

Tali yang mengikat sang kelinci dengan cepat terlepas olehnya. Ia mengangkat kelinci tersebut dan membawanya kearah tempat pembuangan.

Terlihat seperti sebuah sel kosong disana dengan ukuran dua kali dua meter. Taehyung melemparkan mayat kelinci tersebut kedalam dan mengunci jeruji besinya.

"Aku akan membuangmu besok."

Taehyung melepaskan jas lab juga kacamatanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

'Dr Kim'

.

.

.

.

.

Dr. Kim Taehyung merupakan seorang ilmuwan handal dengan semua penelitiannya yang selalu dipatenkan. Ia bekerja sama dengan para peneliti di negaranya bahkan CIA pun pernah menawarkan kontrak pada lelaki tersebut. Taehyung ditawarkan untuk bekerjasama dengan CIA namun ia menolaknya dan memilih untuk meneruskan riset juga penelitiannya sebagai pemuas ambisi laboratorium.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan karena terganggu silau sinar matahari. Kepalanya menoleh menatap jam digital yang terpasang di nakas.

06:24

Ternyata sudah pagi.

Taehyung mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

15 menit ia berada di dalam kamar mandi dan sekarang ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Kemeja tosca dengan celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Simple dan elegan.

Ia harus menemui salah seorang petinggi negaranya pagi ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus mereka diskusikan mengenai riset terbarunya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah bungkus ramen dari dalam lemari. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk memasak.

'tak'

Kompor dimatikannya dan ia beralih pada mangkok hitam yang telah tertata rapi di meja dengan sumpit disebelahnya. Pikirannya teringat pada kelinci yang ia gunakan sebagai bahan percobaannya tengah malam lalu.

"Aku harus membuangnya terlebih dulu."

Taehyung memakan ramen instantnya dengan cepat dan mencuci peralatan makannya sebelum peegi menuju laboratorium.

Pintu besi itu dibuka. Taehyung berjalan kearah sel di pojok ruangannya. Namun sekarang langkah kakinya terhenti. Ada seorang lelaki disana tengah meringkuk dengan mata yang terpejam.

Taehyung merasa shock. Tapi otak jeniusnya mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia tak menemukan kelincinya di sekitar sel. Seseorang di laboratoriumnya yang terkunci rapat pagi-pagi sekali dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi.

Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi nyaring di ponselnya memecahkan suasana.

"Halo."

[I]"Dr. Kim saya harap anda tidak lupa dengan jadwal pertemuan kita pagi ini."

Taehyung tak bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia kini masih memandang takjub hasil kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun yang gagal.

"Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini."

[I]"Ha, m..maaf-"

"Aku juga akan mencabut risetku dan mengambil cuti selama satu tahun penuh."

Taehyung mematikan ponselnya. Ia kini tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja keras yang ia lakukan.

"A-aku berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu sel ia buka perlahan. Taehyung mendekati kelinci percobaannya itu dan mengecek denyut jantung.

Masih berdetak.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Sang kelinci yang merasa tidurnya terusik pun kini membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepala menatap Taehyung.

Tubuhnya beringsut mundur dengan cepat menjauhi jangkauan tangan Taehyung dari dirinya.

"Tenanglah... aku tak akan melukaimu. Tenanglah..."

Tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang perlahan mendekatinya, kelinci -manusia- itu terus mundur hingga tubuhnya bertatapan dengan tembok putih laboratorium milik Taehyung.

Kini Taehyung dapat mendekatinya. Manusia baru itu diam dan menatap takut sosok Taehyung dihadapannya. Ayolah... siapa yang tidak ketakutan melihat manusia pembunuh sebangsamu?

Tubuh manusia baru itu menegang lalu dengan cepat menggigit tangan Taehyung yang tengah menyentuh pundaknya.

"Argh!"

Manusia itu merangkak cepat menghindari Taehyung yang kesakitan. Namun tak berselang lama hingga satu kaki miliknya dapat Taehyung tangkap dan menariknya keras. Manusia itu memberontak tapi dengan cepat Taehyung memberikan suntikan tepat di lengannya dan membuatnya tertidur.

"Pemrograman kata? Memory? Sepertinya aku harus mengganti hewan percobaan dari kelinci menjadi burung beo. Setidaknya mereka bisa berbicara layaknya manusia."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua alat telah menyala. Tubuh itu masuk perlahan kedalam sebuah alat yang akan membaca semua pengecekan yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Bagus.

Semua dalam keadaan bagus bahkan sempurna.

Semua organ dalamnya sama, begitu mirip dengan manusia.

Taehyung menancapkan beberapa alat listrik di tubuh manusia itu. Alat tersebut akan mengkoordinasi semua syaraf di tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Kini Taehyung beralih mengambil sebuah helm listrik dan memakaikannya pada kepala manusia percobaannya. Menutupi rambut hitam kelam itu.

Memencet beberapa tombol.

Menghapus.

Menambahkan.

Dan menyimpan.

Semua kode rumit yang telah ia pahami selama bertahun-tahun kini muncul di layarnya. Jari bergerak lincah menentukan kode yang tepat.

*ERROR*

Wajahnya menyerngit.

Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dengan pengecekan terlebih dulu.

*SUCCESS*

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia harus menunggu namja ini untuk membuka mata dan kembali melakukan beberapa test.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terikat di sebuah kursi listrik. Kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Menemukan seorang laki-laki tengah menatapnya ketika ia membuka mata.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Namamu Jeon Jungkook."

"J-jeon Jungkook."

"Namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menunjuk diri namja dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Namaku?"

"Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia puas. Sangat puas.

"Aku berhasil... akhirnya! AKU BERHASIL!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Berbagai riset telah Taehyung lakukan. Banyak hal yang ia korbankan untuk mencapai ambisinya. Hingga sekarang ia bisa membuktikan bahwa teori yang dikemukakannya ketika taman kanak-kanak tersebut memang benar adanya dan bukan sekedar bualan. Alasan yang membuatnya mempelajari partikel atom dan lainnya hingga berakhir pada kelinci percobaan yang ia rubah menjadi sesosok manusia.

Untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan tidaklah mudah. Banyak yang harus dilewati. Namun keluarga Taehyung selalu mendukung apapun yang ia inginkan. Hingga sekarang ia telah sukses dengan julukan ilmuwannya. Mempunyai sebuah rumah di kawasan Daegu dengan sebuah laboratorium bawah tanah didalamnya.

"Makan."

Taehyung meletakkan semangkuk nasi lengkap dengan kimchi dan daging asap di meja makan. Lelaki bernama Jungkook itu kini terduduk dengan tatapan bingung menatap Taehyung dan mangkuknya bergantian. Jungkook mengenakan kemeja Taehyung yang entah mengapa terasa pas di badannya. Mungkin karena ukuran badan mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh.

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Ia juga telah siap dengan makanannya.

Dengan gestur memakan sesuatu, Taehyung mengajarkan Jungkook untuk makan.

"Ayo makan."

Sudah dua suapan di mulut Taehyung namun Jungkook masih menatap mangkuknya.

Perlahan kepala itu condong kedepan dan memasukkan wajahnya kedalam mangkuk mencoba mengambil kimchi dengan mulutnya langsung.

"YA!! Bukan seperti itu."

Taehyung menahan bahu Jungkook yang masih mencoba menggigit makanan dari dalam mangkuk berukuran kecil tersebut. Bahkan mangkuknya hampir terjatuh karena pergerakan kepala Jungkook.

"Seperti ini."

Kini Taehyung memegang tangan kanan Jungkook dan memposisikan sendok di jari-jarinya.

"Ini makan." Ucapnya sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi dan mendekatkannya kearah mulut Jungkook. "Aaaaaa..."

Refleks Jungkook membuka mulutnya mengikuti instruksi Taehyung. Sesendok nasi itu kini telah masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Merasakan sesuatu didalam mulutnya, Jungkook mengunyah benda tersebut.

Mengunyah adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan kelinci juga kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Taehyung tinggal bersama Jungkook. Dia belajar dengan sangat cepat dan sekarang bahkan sifat dan perilakunya sudah sangat menyerupai manusia.

Taehyung sangat senang. Risetnya selama bertahun-tahun berfungsi secara sempurna. Hampir tanpa cacat. Taehyung bahkan sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. Setiap hari mereka bersama. Saling menemani dan saling menghibur. Saling berbagi. Benar-benar seperti saudara.

Jungkook sangat suka berolahraga. Ia sangat hyperactive, mungkin karena ia awalnya merupakan seekor kelinci. Walaupun ia sekarang seorang manusia, tetap saja gen itu masih tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang lebih suka berkutat dengan peralatan laboratoriumnya. Jungkook juga makan dengan sangat banyak. Kelinci melakukan itu juga kan?

Dan sekarang seperti biasa, Jungkook menunggu Taehyung yang berada di dalam laboratoriumnya dengan semangkuk popcorn ditangan dan televisi yang menyala menampilkan sebuah acara anak-anak. Ia menonton dengan sangat serius anak-anak yang tengah mengikuti sang instruktur untuk menggambar sebuah pola. Matanya menatap takjub ketika sang instruktur tersebut telah selesai menggambar dengan spidolnya. Menampilkan seekor gajah imut dengan belalai mungil.

Ia menoleh pada pintu yang menghubungkan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Laboratorium Kim Taehyung.

Sejak matahari terbit, lelaki itu sudah mengurung diri dalam laboratorium dan belum keluar sama sekali. Ini hampir tengah hari. Tapi Jungkook tak berani mengganggunya karena Kim Taehyung yang berada dalam laboratorium akan menjadi sangat gila ketika dirinya diganggu.

Siaran iklan masih diputar di televisi. Tak akan lama dan acara akan segera dimulai. Segmen berikutnya.

Jungkook berdiri lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia mencari kertas dan alat tulis.

Rak. Lemari. Semua ia buka tapi tak menemukan satupun.

Jungkook mendesah dan berjalan kearah kamar Taehyung. Semoga Taehyung memiliki satu buah.

Jungkook berkeliling. Ia sudah sering masuk ke kamar ini. Jadi ia hafal dimana Taehyung meletakkan bukunya.

"Aku dapat."

Senyum Jungkook mengembang sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas berbendel. Ada halaman kosong disetiap lemarnya. Jungkook bisa menggambar disana.

Kini ia beralih mencari akat tulis. Lalu menemukan sebuah spidol berwarna merah di nakas. Dengan senang Jungkook mengambilnya dan kembali ke ruang televisi.

Acara sudah dimulai tepat saat ia terduduk di karpet bulu dibawah sofa. Kertas berbendel itu ia letakkan di coffe table dan mulai mengikuti perintah sang instruktur.

Garis demi garis ia kerjakan. Terlihat sangat serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Dahinya berkerut samar menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya dirinya.

"Selesai." Serunya senang.

Gambar seekor anjing yang memeletkan lidah dengan ekor mencuat keatas telah ia selesaikan. Sangat bagus. Bahkan untuk manusia yang baru pertama kali ini menggambar.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapatkan Taehyung tengah menatapnya.

"Hyung, aku menggambar seperti mereka disana."

Buku itu. Itu data penelitiannya. Dan sekarang ada gambaran Jungkook dibelakangnya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat taehyung merasa bingung.

"Kau yang menggambar ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana hyung? Bagus tidak?"

"Kau menggambar?"

"Ye. Sepertinya aku menyukai menggambar."

Perlahan Tarhyung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan membelikanmu peralatan melukis sore ini. Kau sangat berbakat. Kita bisa menjualnya bersama."

"Jinjja?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Hyung, neomu gomawo."

Serunya sambil memeluk Taehyung erat.

Taehyung sangat senang memiliki anggota baru di hidupnya. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang bahaga mempunyai sosok kakak seperti Taehyung. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya setiap saat.

Dan mereka akan selalu bersama sebagai keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

END

by : Shin Chami

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Saya juga bukan seorang ilmuwan.

Aneh ceritanya. Iya emang aneh

Hanya menuangkan apa yang ada di otak.

Love and comment

Terimakasih.


End file.
